


Strongest Blade

by TimelessTragedy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin's Creed!AU, Multi, Reaper76 Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTragedy/pseuds/TimelessTragedy
Summary: This is incredibly late, and I'm so deeply sorry for that. But this is the piece to accompany Kennwave'samazing piecefor the Reaper76 Reverse Bang.The next few chapters will be up shortly.





	Strongest Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly late, and I'm so deeply sorry for that. But this is the piece to accompany Kennwave's [ amazing piece ](http://kennwave.tumblr.com/post/167924807902/this-is-my-half-for-the-reaper76-reverse-big-bang) for the Reaper76 Reverse Bang.  
> The next few chapters will be up shortly.

The day is bright and clear when they land. The docks are full of life, bustling with business as passengers and merchants move from ships onto the piers and back, chatting with one another lightly at the end of safe voyages and the beginning of new ones. It’s the perfect sort of atmosphere, eager and unassuming, to let him pass unseen. 

 

He slips out into the crowd further inland, glancing around with disinterest at the market stalls nearby filled with colourful wares and the people moving between them. It’s bright and the city’s alive with activity, but it’s all very much the same. He’s seen it all so many times before. And besides, if the crowds could hide him, what other sorts of evils could the have hidden?

 

When he’d first sent word to the Assassin Order established here, they’d assured him that someone would be there to greet him, and yet having arrived they seemed to have fallen short on their promise.

 

And then he feels slender fingers come around his elbow and he has to stamp down the urge to turn and slit the throat of whoever dared to touch him. He glances down, meeting the sharp eyes of a woman well aware of the danger she’d just put herself in. A smirk plays on her lips and her eyes crinkle at the corner. 

 

“Gabriel, I presume?” she hums cheerfully, guiding him away. “Welcome to Italy.” 

 

He scowls deeply but lets her pull him down into an alley, waiting until she stops to speak up. “Who are you?” 

 

“My name is Ana Amari, I’m your escort,” she says, tone teasing and light, her hands resting easily on her hips. 

 

“An assassin?” 

 

“An ally,” she corrects. “I’m aware of what your Brotherhood is up to and I do what I can to assist them. They informed me of your arrival and I offered to accompany you to their base.”

 

She turns her back on him, looking over her shoulder at him. A few strands of dark, graying hair slide forward into her face from beneath her hijab. The eye she shows him is milky and unseeing. 

 

He finds it unsettling. 

 

“Are you coming?” 

 

She strides forward and he falls into step beside her though he wears his displeasure like a badge. She laughs to herself, shaking her head at him. 

 

“What?” he half snaps, scowling down at her. 

 

Her air is too mischievous for his tastes as she hums in response. Her expression is knowing. 

 

“You act as though the world is out to make you miserable. Are you as good at what you do as you are at frowning?” 

 

He stares, bewildered, too caught off guard by this woman who fears nothing to come up with a reply. After a moment it occurs to him that he’d stopped walking and rushes to catch back up to her as she turns a corner and he briefly loses sight of her. 

 

The scowl returns when she laughs and his hands tighten into fists.

 

She strides through the alleys with confidence, passing others who watch her knowingly, many bowing their heads in respect. She exchanges words with a few -  _ how is your son, is he healing well?  _ \- and laughs with others -  _ I heard rumours that you were the one that pulled that trick on the guards, it’s a testament to your skill that you managed to survive -  _ and her network reminds him of a spider controlling her web. She manages to draw the eyes of the people well enough that Gabriel passes them by without notice.

 

An ally, she’d called herself. It suited her. 

 

She finally guides him into a building through a side door. He’s struck immediately by the scent of thick perfume and the hum of voices that fill the air as he steps inside. He feels claustrophobic already in the dim room, even as he trails after her up a set of stairs. 

 

The room at the top is small and quiet, occupied by two men engrossed in pouring over maps and documents that cover the desk. One looks up, a grin already spreading over his lips as he takes Gabriel in. When he straightens, he towers over the rest. 

 

“You must be Master Reyes!” he booms cheerfully. “Welcome! How do you find Italy?” 

 

Gabriel raises a brow. “It’s the same everywhere else; overcrowded.” 

 

His response earns him a laugh and a clap on the shoulder that instantly makes it ache. He takes a step back away from the man. 

 

“I’m Reinhardt, this is Torbjörn.” He gestures toward the other man, short and blond and angry, at his side who scowls at him from across the desk. “We’ve heard a great deal about you.” 

 

“I’m afraid I’ve heard little about you.” 

 

Reinhardt laughs and waves it off, moving around the desk to offer him a hand. He shakes it reluctantly. 

 

“Can I show you around the city? I know you’re here on business.” 

 

“Please.”


End file.
